Une lueur d'espoir dans cet enfer
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Parce que tant que quelqu'un sera là pour vous secouer les puces, il y a de l'espoir... Ne respecte pas le tome 5  Sirius est encore en vie .


Rating : K-K+

Pairing : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

Genre : Romance-Angst

Les personnages appartiennent à J., seul l'histoire est à moi.

_**Une lueur d**__**'**__**espoir dans cet enfer.**_

**E**lle descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ses rangers sont lourds à ses pieds, elle sent qu'elle risque de tomber mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant. La pente des escaliers est raide, l'une des marche pourrait très bien vicieusement l'a trahir, mais elle n'en a cure. L'eau salée de ses yeux l'aveugle, mais ses yeux n'ont envie de voir quelque chose pour l'instant. Sa descente ne passe guère inaperçu, elle le sait bien. Mais pour elle, descendre ces escaliers est comme une descente aux enfers et elle n'y peut rien. Qu'importe. Elle est déjà en enfer. Et cet homme vient à nouveau de le lui faire comprendre. Elle a mal. Ses larmes ne suffisent pas à son corps pour se calmer, pour étancher sa tristesse. Sa détresse.

**L**e tableau de Mrs Black hurle derrière son rideau, insulte à tout va, mais elle n'écoute pas. Ses tympans bourdonnent, son cœur veut exploser. Si seulement sa gorge bloquée lui permettait de crier à elle aussi. Mais sa langue reste indubitablement collée à son palais. Elle a comprit qu'elle ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose, fuir. Prendre la fuite. Elle était bien l'Auror, celle qui allait au combat sans même trembler, sans même ciller. Mais pour une fois, juste une fois, elle souhaitait être elle-même. Pas une machine prête à combattre à tout instant. Pas une personne incapable de sentiment, incapable de pleurer. Elle souhaitait être une femme qui pouvait être fragile, qui pouvait pleurer.

-**T**onks !

**E**lle entend son cousin, son précieux, son si cher cousin l'appeler. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Plus tard peut-être. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Elle sait que si elle est entourée, elle ne pourra qu'aborder une liesse fictive. _Pour une fois cousin, laisse-moi être seule et faible_. Elle a réussit à dévaler les escaliers sans trébucher ce qui relève d'un véritable exploit pour sa très grande maladresse. Mais elle n'en a que faire. Tout ce qui lui importe est de fuir l'Ordre, fuir cette maison, fuir cet homme. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, trop lentement à son goût, et laisse place à l'arrivé du professeur de potion. Toujours ponctuel, il vient pour la réunion de l'Ordre. Mais elle n'en a que faire, elle veut partir. Elle veut fuir. Celui-ci le devine et s'écarte avec souplesse de son passage. Il a bien comprit, à la vue de son visage baigné de larme, qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas. _Pour une fois Severus, laisse-moi être ridicule et être une digne Poufsouffle_.

-**T**onks !

**E**lle dévale les quelques marches et continue de courir, de fuir, dans la rue sombre et déserte. La voix de son cousin continu de retentir, mais devient plus lointaine à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne un peu plus de l'Ordre. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas sortir à moins de se faire reconnaître et arrêté. Elle sait qu'il ne la suivra pas, mais que les autres le feront. Elle entend d'ailleurs la voix de Maugrey Fol'œil rugir derrière elle. Elle comprend qu'il va la poursuivre, la ramener à la raison, la forcer à rentrer. Mais pour ce soir, juste pour ce soir, elle ne voulait être une Auror, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle voulait être une femme malheureuse qui avait besoin d'être seule. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle le sait très bien. Alors, elle décide de transplaner.

**L**e paysage se découpant devant elle est aussi morne que son humeur, mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de ce qui l'entoure. Elle ne cherche pas à rester discrète. Bien trop de tristesse, bien trop révolte en elle l'en empêche. Elle piétine et écrase le sol de ses chaussures montantes et se moque des brindilles craquant à son passage. A cet instant, elle n'est plus une Auror, elle n'est plus un membre de l'Ordre. Elle est Nymphadora Tonks. Ses larmes continuent de ruisseler sur son visage blafard, faisant couler son mascara, mais qu'importe. Sa courte chevelure arborait une couleur de gris souris, couleur qu'elle avait emprunté lorsque l'homme lui avait déclaré son premier refus. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert son amour envers lui. Il se disait trop vieux, elle balayait cet argument d'un revers de la main en répondant que l'amour n'avait pas d'âge, aucune logique. Il se disait trop pauvre, elle haussait les épaules en rétorquant qu'elle se moquait éperdument de l'argent. Pour elle, ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Il se disait trop dangereux, elle posait ses poings sur ses hanches en rétorquant qu'elle n'avait cure, qu'elle l'aimait tout entier. Elle l'aimait lui et sa lycanthropie. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

**M**ais il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Il restait sourd à tout ce qu'elle avançait et diable ce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison de ne pas flancher. De continuer toujours et encore d'essayer de le convaincre, de lui faire entendre raison. _Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir_. Combien de fois avait-il répété ces mots qui plongeaient dans le cœur de la jeune femme comme de coups de couteaux ? _Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir_. Mais avait-il au moins conscience ô combien cette simple phrase mettait la métamorphomage au supplice… ? Non. Sinon, et elle ne faisait que le supposer, il ne le dirait pas. Il ne répondrait rien. Mais même un silence pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un. Les mots sont dangereux, le silence les plus encore.

**E**lle savait où elle avait atterri. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Jadis, ses parents et elle s'y aventuraient les jours estivaux afin de profiter d'une bonne journée ensoleillé. Mais ce temps joyeux était révolu et désormais, elle ne se réfugiait au lac de **Barton Broad** que lorsqu'elle sentait ses épaules fléchir par un surplus de responsabilité qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours à porter ou parce qu'une émotion débordait et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la restreindre. Comme ce soir-là où elle voulait être seule. Elle savait que son précieux ami Maugrey avait connaissance de son refuge. Elle ne lui cachait rien. Mais elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher. Son refuge était sacré, c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait pleurer, être elle-même, être Nymphadora Tonks, être une femme triste et désespérée. Désemparée.

**E**lle marche à pas rapide vers la berge, ses chausses percutant les galets qui roulent dans un bruit sombre. La tristesse laisse place à une subite colère. Colère contre qui, contre quoi. Elle ne saurait le dire. Colère contre sa faiblesse. Colère contre à son stupide entêtement de ne pas se permettre d'être heureux. Colère contre cette _**G**_uerre. Colère, colère, colère. Elle empoigne un caillou dans ses mains et le lance de toutes ses forces dans l'eau. Geste inutile, mais elle avait besoin de le faire. La langue se décolle de son palais, la gorge se libère, les cordes vocales vrillent. Elle hurle. Pas de phrase intelligible, seulement le cri d'un animal blessé, d'une femme désespérée. Son cœur lui fait mal, elle a du mal à respirer. Elle choit sur le sol, ses jambes sont incapables de la soutenir plus longtemps. Elle n'a plus la force. Elle sanglote en se tenant les bras et se balançant d'avant en arrière.

**D**es bruits derrière attirent son attention. Elle était persuadée d'être seule. Personne ne venait ici, mis à part elle et les gens surveillant cette réserve naturelle. Elle renifle. Les bruits redoublent, ce sont des galets qui roulent sous des pas qui se veulent discret, calme. Elle se relève brusquement et se laisse quelques secondes afin de se composer un visage calme, impassible. Mais la colère ne disparaît pas totalement dans son regard et les sillons de larmes sur ses joues sont traîtres. Elle se retourne vivement et ses yeux qu'elle veut glacés rencontrent ceux peiné de l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci se tient en retrait, il n'a aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Il a bien comprit qu'il avait pénétré dans un territoire où il n'était pas le bienvenu. Le silence est pesant, gênant. Elle est en colère, il est mal à l'aise. Il a besoin de s'expliquer.

-**C**'est Fol' Œil qui m'a dit où te trouver.

-**V**a-t-en.

**L**es mots claquent, durent comme la pierre. Cruel. Elle le sait très bien, mais cet endroit est son refuge. Le seul endroit où elle peut être elle-même, où elle n'a pas besoin de se cacher. Il recule d'un pas, il ne veut pas tenter le diable. Cependant, il ne baisse pas les yeux et les regards s'affrontent. Accusateur pour l'un, désolé pour l'autre. Le silence est insupportable et la jeune femme ne semble pas prête à prendre la parole. Il sait que c'est à lui de le faire. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas.

-**J**e ne voulais pas te souffrir, Tonks…

-**O**h, je t'en prie, Remus. Cesse tout ceci ! Quand comprendras-tu que cette… cette phrase me fait souffrir plus qu'autre chose ? Ton refus, ton… ton rejet me... Quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? Cesse de jouer le sourd et l'aveugle quand ça t'arrange, cesse de fuir une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je ne fuis pas ! S'exclame-t-il, les poings serré.

-Alors pourquoi te refuses-tu d'être heureux ? Pourquoi rejettes-tu le bonheur que l'on t'offre ? Pourquoi me refuses-tu le droit de t'aimer ?

Elle pleure à nouveau, incapable de supporter son regard, sa voix, son odeur. Incapable de supporter sa présence. La blessure qu'il lui a infligée précédemment la fait trop souffrir pour le moment. Plus tard. Peut-être que, plus tard, elle sera à nouveau capable de l'affronter. Pour l'instant, elle voudrait être seule et pleurer tout son saoul. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Elle l'entend souffler une phrase. Une phrase qu'elle ne supporte pas.

-**J**e suis un monstre…

**P**restement, elle affronte à nouveau son regard. Elle n'a plus que faire de ses larmes. Qu'elle pleure, tient. Peut-être qu'enfin comprendra-t-il son désarroi. Elle s'avance à lui rapidement. Elle ne veut pas lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Lui, la regarde s'approcher à grand pas rapide, inquiet. La jeune femme n'attend pas une seule seconde et le gifle de toutes ses forces. La claque retentit en un écho sinistre dans le silence de la nuit, il se tient la joue douloureuse, il chancelle. Il la regarde, surprit par son geste. Elle gronde :

-**N**e redit plus jamais ça, Remus Lupin. Tu es le seul à te voir ainsi et tout le monde sait que tu as tort. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es Remus Lupin, personne d'autre. Le loup-garou est une partie de toi, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Tu es le seul à ne pas t'accepter tel que tu es. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus. Tu ne le serais jamais à mes yeux.

**L**es larmes ruissellent. Mais qui est-elle pour les en empêcher. Il la regarde avec un air de gamin prit en faute et sévèrement grondé par sa mère. Mais elle n'ouvrira plus la bouche. Ce n'est pas à son tour de parler. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Cette joute verbale l'épuise moralement. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour un moment de calme et de quiétude. Mais la bataille n'était pas terminée. Il se redresse et lâche sa joue, la marque d'une main inscrite dessus, cuisante, brûlante, douloureuse. Il souffle :

-**J**e suis désolé…

-**Ê**tre désolé ne suffit pas pour moi, réplique-t-elle.

-**A**lors qu'attends-tu de moi ? Explose-t-il enfin. Que veux-tu que le grand Remus John Lupin fasse ? Je ne suis pas beau, je suis trop vieux, je suis dangereux, je suis pauvre. Je suis comme ça et je ne peux plus changer.

-**M**ais qui te demande de changer ? Personne à ce que je sache. Je me moque de ton âge, de ta soi-disant dangerosité, de ta pauvreté. Tu ne te trouve pas beau ? Que cela ne tienne, tu es magnifique à mes yeux.

-**T**u ne comprends pas…

-**N**on, coupe-t-elle sèchement. C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre. Tu veux que tout le monde soit heureux, mais tu repousse quiconque veut t'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de bonheur.

**I**l soupire. Elle retient sa respiration. Il passe une main sur son visage fatigué. Elle reste immobile, incapable de bouger. L'instant est trop important.

-**Q**u'attends-tu de moi ?

-**Q**ue tu me laisses t'aimer.

-**T**u ne me laisses guère de choix.

**E**lle esquisse un faible sourire. Peut-être a-t-elle pu enfin lui faire entendre raison, qui sait ?

-**C**ela désole-t-il le grand Remus John Lupin ? Si tu veux vraiment un choix, je peux t'en donner un. Reste et tu acceptes que je t'aime, que nous soyons ensemble, que nous soyons un couple. Pars et je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Pars et ne m'adresse plus la parole, ne me regarde plus. J'en ai plus qu'assez de souffrir de tes rejets. Alors je te donne l'unique occasion de te décider, Remus.

**E**lle se tourne, lui tourne le dos et retourne vers la berge. Elle croise ses bras et regarde l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Ses larmes ont cessé de couler. L'attente dure et la fait souffrir un peu plus. Elle a peur. Pas d'une attaque soudaine des Mangemorts, mais de l'éventuel rejet définitif du sorcier. Elle ne prie pas Merlin. Elle sait que ce ne sera pas lui qui aidera l'homme à prendre une décision. Ses jambes tremblent, mais elle refuse de faiblir, de fléchir. L'instant est encore trop important pour se laisser aller. Plus tard, peut-être un peu plus tard. Elle sent un mouvement à côté d'elle, ses bras se décroisent et pendent le long de son corps. Elle sent une main capturer la sienne et un sourire naît sur son visage.

**E**lle s'accroche à cette main, à cet homme qui la fait tant pleurer, à cet homme qu'elle aime. Ils ne parlent pas, les mots sont inutile à cet instant précis. Le silence est agréable. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il laisse pousser un soupir peut-être de soulagement, peut-être de bonheur, peut-être des deux à la fois. Son pouce caresse la main de la femme à côté d'elle. Il sourit. Ils échangent un regard. Compréhensif, complice. Ils se retournent, leurs mains ne se lâchent pas une seule seconde. Ils rentrent. Elle l'a accepté dans son refuge, il a accepté de partager sa vie avec elle.

-**T**u étais là depuis quand, précisément ?

-**U**n peu avant que tu ne lances ce pauvre galet dans le lac.

**E**lle rit, son sourire s'élargit. L'enfer est partout. Mais leur amour est une lueur d'espoir dans cet enfer.


End file.
